


ART for "The Pigeon Murders" by dont_hate_me01

by penumbria



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art for the 2019 NCIS Bang story "The Pigeon Murders" by dont_hate_me01.





	ART for "The Pigeon Murders" by dont_hate_me01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Pigeon Murders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735105) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 

> This is art for the wonderful dont_hate_me01. I suggest you read the story before looking at the art past the first cover art because there are potential spoilers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Criminal Minds and I make no money from this.

[The Pigeon Murders by dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735105/chapters/49263179)


End file.
